Truth and Consequences
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: That night She was here, that girl who knew and understood me and yeah – loved me for who exactly I am ..Holding me tight , afraid that there was someone out in the dark waiting to take me away from her. What do you do when you fall in love with a person you knew you should have never fallen for?
1. Our story

My name is Kendall. I'm a normal teenager. Well, As normal as most teenage boys get that is.

Many people, not all, go through different best friends throughout life. However, usually a person only has one real, true best friend in all that time. A best friend is not only someone you have a good time with, it is also someone you believe you can trust your life with. A best friend is the first person you call when the most amazing things happen in your life, and when the most horrific incidents happen. A best friend is the person you will always remember no matter what comes about. Some people lose the only true best friend they will ever have, and even when they get new "best friends" .. that old, real best friend is always on their mind. A best friend is almost like real family, a best friend gives the opinion you usually care most about. A best friend is the one who tells you the things you absolutely need to hear regardless of whether you want to hear it or not. A best friend is the person you usually can be around always and never get sick of. A best friend is someone you don't envy, and is the person you are grateful to have as a friend. A best friend is the one who will forgive you always, even when you've screwed up so bad. And a best friend is the one who even though you may have drifted apart from, when the time comes for them to hug you or congratulate you on an accomplishment or to console you on a loss.. they are the number one person you want to see, always because they are the person you've confided the most in and they are the person who knows you the best .. even when you both have changed.

I just so happen to be in love with my best friend. Her name is Ashten.

And this is our story.


	2. Movie Night

**Hey guys I just want to thank all of you for reviewing...I'm really sorry that this is such a short chapter but I thought you guys deserved the first part of the story..please tell me what you think. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! please review!**

* * *

"Hi there, Ash." Kendall says.

"Took you long enough?" I say, giving him a smirk.

I notice a large brown paper bad. I go up to help him, but he just brushes me off.

"No way girl, hands off. I've got it." He tells me, setting it on the living room floor.

I open the bag and pull out all the food. I grab the ice cream and cookies before sitting down on the floor next to him as he gets two spoons, handing one to me before sitting next to me and grabbing the remote and starting the dvd.

You see. Kendall and I have a ritual of hanging out every first Saturday night of each month and watch movies. We've never broke tradition. Even when I broke my leg back in seventh grade he was right next to me in the hospital watching a movie and eating Doritos.

I eagerly take the ice cream lid off, taking an oreo and dipping it into the vanilla ice cream and begin to eat it. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kendall staring contently at the large flat screen eating a chip every now and again.

When the movie gets to the part where the girl is outside clearly stupid enough to go outside when there is a physco path running wild, I turn to him.

I am halfway through my ice cream. I look at him wwith eye brows raised, all he does is sigh, knowing what I want he hands me his ice cream container and I hand him mine. We always switch ice cream through the movie, because I can never decide which flavor I want.

He smiles at me, showing off his dimples and shakes his head at me. I just roll my eyes and turn back my attention to the dumb blonde on the tv screen who clearly is going to die at any second.

"JUST DIE ALREADY MY GOD!" I scream at the tv, clearly getting into the movie. When I am full of all the calories in that ice cream, I set the container on the coffee table and reach for the bag, taking out the cool whip ice cream. I open my mouth and squeeze the nozzle, moaning when the cream touches my taste buds.

Kendall gives me a disgusted face. "Uhmmm."

"Hey, I can't help that it tastes good." I tell him matter-a- factly and laugh.

"At least share with me."

"Back of Schmidt." I tell him before tipping my head back and filling it up with more of the whipped topping.

"I bought that you know." He says, trying to grab the can from my hand, rolling over on top of me and trying his best to pry it out of my hands.

I know he's holding his weight so he won't crush me. But I still refuse to let the can go and He begins to tick me. I start squirming around, not being able to breath when I yell out.

"Okay Okay, God you win!"

"Promise?" He askes, a smirk forming on his face making me melt instantly.

I nod my head, taking the can out of my mouth and bring it towards his. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes. And spray the whipped topping all over his face, missing his mouth on purpose.

His eyes shoot open and he narrows them at me playfully.

I laugh hysterically, and He opens the bag of skittles and starts pelting me with the colored candy.

"Taste the rainbow bitch." He says, laughing as he does so.

I let out a shrill scream and continue to spray him with the whipped cream, but to my dismay it's empty.

"Looks like you're defenseless now huh" He mocks, shoving a handful of skittles into his mouth, spitting one at me.

Making me give him a disgusted face as he laughs at me.

He quickly pins me against the floor again.

"Now who's the most amazing person in this room?"

"You are." I mutter, clearly not enjoying it.

"I'm sorry what..I didn't quite here you, could you say that again Ashten?" He says, even though he heard me.

I pull my knee up and knee him in the crotch. Falling off of me as I quickly get up running into the kitchen area. I love this dumbass, Kendall is the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next one will be way longer. Much love to all those who are giving this story a chance!


	3. Promise me you won't tell Kendall

**Before we get started I'd like to point out a few things . First off you guys are the best I'm so glad you guys like this story and your reviews really helped! So keep the love coming, second, don't fret I haven't abandon this story I was just so caught up in finals and tests for the past month and I barely have time to breathe! (Don't you just love being a sophomore in high school?) But anyways I'll hopefully be able to start writing and updating because I have spring vacation so yay!.**

**Some have you asked what this story is about, well I'll tell you. **_This is a story based on one of my first and best friends, I had a crush on him since I was in sixth grade, and I never told him how I felt because I was afraid I would be rejected…after three years (I was in ninth grade at the time) when I had gathered enough courage to tell him how I felt, I got my heart broken. I'm glad I did tell him how I feel because now I won't look back and wonder "what if."…..it's been over a year since I last saw him because he had to move thousands of miles away from me. We don't really talk anymore I tried my hardest to stay in touch but he kind of just stopped trying…and so did I._

**_So this story is dedicated to the boy who I still love and lives hundreds miles away from me. The truth will always have its consequences, but sometimes those consequences can be one of the greatest things to happen in your life. Never be afraid to tell someone you love them or tell them how you feel about them. Because one day could be one day too late._**

* * *

**Dudeamanda-** I'm glad you're liking the story, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story. **DeniseDEMD-** Yes, I have to agree with you for the whole watching them fall in love I think it's going to be really cute, especially if they're already best friends so happy you're excited! **Suckerforlovestory-** 1. You're welcome, hopefully my next update won't be a month later I hate keeping you guys waiting. 2. Thank you, I'm glad to see you liking the story! Fingers crossed you'll keep on loving it. **Carlos'Cupcakes-** There playfulness is so darn cute I "awed" so many times well writing that last chapter, I wish I had a guy friend like that. **IheartKendall –** Thanks for the review I'm updating now. **Annabellex –** I think it's going to be pretty cute myself.** Guest- **I'm glad you really like it! **Pink Princess 777 **– I'll continue as long as you guys keep reading. **Guest 2- This story is actually about a friend of mine hahah (:**

* * *

_When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you._

I walked up the drive way to Kendall's house, and up the few stairs that lead to the front patio door, I ring the doorbell and wait patiently, shuffling from one foot to the other.

Soon I hear their family dog barking and Kendall's mom telling the dog to be quiet. Not a second passes until I see Kathy opening the screen door, a magazine in hand with a smile on her face.

"Ashten, what a nice surprise." She says stepping to the side to let me inside. Once I'm inside I hear the screen door slam with a bang from behind me as their golden retriever sits at the foot of my legs wagging his tail waiting for me to give him attention. "I think Kendall is upstairs studying." His mom tells me. I just nod my head knowingly as I lean down and pat the furry animal before directing my attention to Kathy once more before setting towards the hallway where the stairs are located.

I walk up the white carpeted stairs and turn to my left and peek my head through Kendall's half open door, after a few second, I discreetly tip toe into the bedroom trying my best not to make a sound.

He's slumped in his swivel chair at his desk, books and papers scattered abundantly. I know he can't hear me becase he has his headphones on and I can even hear the the hard rock blaring from his Ipods playlist. Once I'm behind him I put my arms just above his shoulders in an attempt to scare him. But before I get the chance to do said thing. I start laughing loudly completely ruining my idea. My sudden burst of giggles makes Kendall jump in his seat, his left knee banging against the edge of the desk so hard his water bottle tips over, leaving his papers and books in a puddle of water as he cusses out.

Suddenly it's not funny anymore and I clasp my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide at what I had just caused.

"Why did you do that?" He questions in a clipped tone, once he turns around and sees it's me.

"I…sorry, I was going to try and scare you and I gue-" My words are cut short when Kendall starts talking again.

"Ashten, I have a _very _important test tomorrow and now my work is ruined, did you not know that if I don't get a C or higher I have to take chemistry in the summer?!" he says, his voice is now louder, but not loud enough to be heard by his parents who are down stairs in the family room.

I open my mouth in attempt to say something but nothing seems to come out of my mouth. Kendall glares at me in response before getting up from his desk to grab a towel from his hamper in his bathroom, trying to save as much work as he possibly can. I look down at him as he blots the papers and I see his paints are somewhat drenched in water and I mentally slap myself for being such an idiot for trying to scare him in the first place.

"What are you doing here, don't you have Nathan?" his voice no longer seemingly upset but rather annoyed.

"What?"

"I said, don't you have a date tonight with Nathan tonight." He states again and gives me one of his _looks _that basically read '_ask me again one more time and I'll bash your skull in'. _

Kendall no longer cleaning up his desk, turns to me and sits at the edge of his bed next to me. He's wearing a simple black T-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans which are somewhat wet…thanks to my stupid plans.

"Yeah, we're going to catch a movie and maybe shoot some pool afterwards, I came over here to drop off your cd you let me borrow last week and to ask if you wanted to come with.

"Nah, I think I'll just hang out with James or Logan tonight. Besides I don't want to be a third wheeler on your date tonight with dipstick." He smirks, before nudging me playfully in the knee.

"You know he hates when you call him that," I point out, trying to look at him with a straight face, but I end up smiling back at him when I see his stupid smirk.

Nathan and Kendall never got along, even though they're on the same football team at our high school, but Kendall seems to dislike him even more now that Nathan and I just started going out a little over a month ago.

"So when is dipstick picking you up?"

"_Nathan _will be at my house at six-thirty," I reply calmly. Kendall had this annoying habit of always trying to irritate me whenever he had the chance too.

"You know, I don't see why you like him."

"Nathan's a great guy." I look up at him, thinking to myself that I was so wrong.

"We both know you can do better than him."

"Do you have any recommendations?" I tease.

"I'm working on it," He said, giving me a smile.

"Keep me posted." I smile back at him.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Brooke, one of my closest friends ask as she lays flat on her back sprawled out in the middle of my bed fingering at a black hair tie.

I look at her through my large dresser mirror giving her a smirk as I finish putting the last of my mascara on.

"Because," I begin to say as I shuffle through my make-up kit to find a light shade of lipstick before heading to my walk in closet and grabbing two outfits. One was a pair of light wash denim jeans with a white tank top paired with my green converse and black halter jacket. The other outfit, was a blue floral printed chambray denim dress with white flip flops. "You're going to help me pick out an outfit to wear for my date with Nathan tonight." I state matter-a-factly, holding u the two options.

My words cause her to roll over onto her stomach as she points her white manicured finger towards the blue floral dress. "I think the blue dress would look cute, the color would complement your eyes really well Ay." She tells me.

This is one of the reasons why she's my best friend, she's my get-to-girl, she's always been into fashion and make up, of course that's not the_ only _reason I'm friends with her. She also happens to be one of the most amazing girl anyone could ever meet, not to mention she has the world's greatest complexion and naturally straight shoulder length brown hair. She's also co-captain of our cheer leading squad at our high school. Sadly, the only thing I have in common with her is the brown hair. She can make ou laugh as easily as she can make you want to throw her into oncoming traffic.

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asks me as I start to fix my hair.

I nod my head yes because I have bobby pins in my mouth and I can't talk.

"You know, usually these things only happen in the movies. You know the whole thing where the head of the football team falls in love with the cheerleader." She says running her hands over my black and hot pink zebra print comforter before giving me a half crooked smile showing off her white teeth.

"I know what you mean, it's kind of crazy knowing that someone actually likes me, and it makes it even crazier knowing it's the captain of the football team!" I say through my teeth so the bobby pins won't fall out.

"What do you mean that, What is there to not like about you Ashten? You're sweet, funny, caring, and downright beautiful! any guy would be crazy not to find you the least bit attractive look at Kendall for instance."

I raise a questioning eye brow at her. "What about him?"

"Oh please, don't act dumb. I've seen the way he looks at you, he totally likes you!" She squeals

Her words make my face turn scarlet as I bend my head down to hide the blush that is now most likely showing. "Stop it, he does not. We're just friends."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." She giggles poking me in the side of my ribs making me laugh at loud.

"Are you BLUSHING?!" She yells in a girly voice before laughing with the biggest smile.

"What, no I just put too much blush on!" I say trying to defend myself even though I know for a fact she won't buy my terrible lie.

"You totally think Kendall is hot." She yells again, clearly enjoying me being embarrassed.

"SHHH! Keep it down!" I say leaping from my bed and running to my door to close it and lock it, worrying that someone could walk in and hear our conversation, and if they did hear it I would be screwed…_big time_. "Even if I did, which I don't, we'd never work out anyways Brooke." I say, my voice lower now afraid somehow Kendall could hear the conversation going on between me and my best friend from his house down the road.

"You don't know that, who knows you guys be one of the greatest couples in our entire high school, why are you dating Nathan if you like Kendall?"

"I'm dating Nathan because he's nice and really cares about me, and for Kendall well, what if we aren't _the greatest couple in high school_ what if we_ did _date, what would happen between me and him if it ended badly? I'd lose one of my best friends." I tell her truthfully.

I'd rather keep my feelings tucked in my heart than loose him from my life forever, even if it means having to pretend I don't have _those_ kind of feelings toward him. I think to myself as I watch her face turn into a sympathetic look.

"It's almost 6:30, I'll call you later tonight." I tell her before I let her out of my bedroom so I could finish getting ready.

* * *

I waited outside for Nathan to pick me up.

"Ashten?"

I turned around, there in a bright blue T-shirt and aviators that covered the most gorgeous eyes was none other than Kendall. For someone who is supposed to be "just friends" why do I always get butterflies in my stomach when I see him smile at me?

"You miss your ride or something?" he asks, glancing around, a leather basketball tucked perfectly under his strong tanned arms. For a minute I wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped in Kendall's embrace, his arms holding tight around my small figure, just the thought of it makes me blush slightly.

"Nah," I say, "He's just running a little late." I tell him trying to seem normal on the outside, even though inside, my heart was screaming _kiss him_.

I can wait with you if you want."

"I'm fine, I'm sure your friends are waiting." I tell him, glancing down the road where I look at the few teenagers in his yard doing slam dunks and laughing.

"Stay safe tonight." He says, beginning to walk away, still looking at me though.

"You too," I call out, as Nathan pulls up to the side of the curb.

Kendall smiles, than reaches forward and takes my hand in his, squeezing it. "Seriously Ashten." He says to me in a serious tone.

There was something so nice about standing here with him, his hand closed tightly over my fingers.

I felt safe with Kendall. Strongly, safer than I'd felt in a long time, as if some part of me that has been churned up and crazy had finally come to a moments stop.

"I'll talk to you later." I say, as he releases my hand from his grasp.

Soon I was in the car and Nathan and I were going down the road.

* * *

** I hope you liked this chapter don't be afraid to leave a review anon or not I LOVE hearing from you! Your reviews really help with my writing too because it makes me more motivated to update more frequently! (:**


End file.
